


Tell Me What's Going On

by Hetalia1912



Category: Eric Saade (Musician), Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Conspiracy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Human Trafficking, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: (A Work In Progess)





	Tell Me What's Going On

**Stockholm,Sweden**

**Unknown Location 5:30 PM**

"Are you ready my lady?"

She brushed her hair back and straightened her dress.She never thought that this day would actually come.She never thought that she would even actually have to do this.

But here she was.

"My lady?"

But she was going to do it.She knew had no choice regardless.

So he was going to do it.

"Yes,I'm ready."

She would do it for him.

* * *

**A Week Earlier**


End file.
